Sleeping In
by Footsocks
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki wasn't one for sleeping in on weekends. His girlfriend, however, was another story.


Bakugou Katsuki wasn't one for sleeping in on weekends. Those other extras could lounge at Heights Alliance doing nothing and waste away the morning for all he cared. But him? If he was gonna be the future number one hero, he would have to put 110% in everything, especially training. And that included waking up at 4:30 AM on Sundays(a whole hour before Deku, he might add) and working out for an hour and a half in chilly December weather. He couldn't let that half-assed bastard catch up to him, after all.

Of course, that didn't mean Katsuki wasn't tired as hell afterwards. After his workout he usually allowed himself an hour or two of some relaxation and tea in the dorm's common room, long before the rest of the class woke up and filled it with noise. At the current moment, he melted into the couch, sighing. He would have to work on his calculus homework from Ectoplasm and some of Present Mic's English vocab later. When Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero finally got off their asses they would probably pull him out of the dorms to go to the mall or something, and then he would hit the UA weight room with Kirishima in the afternoon. Tsuyu mentioned she wanted to check out that takoyaki place that opened up nearby, too…

A croaky yawn took him out of his thoughts. Katsuki looked up and was greeted with the sight of a very tired-looking Tsuyu stumbling into the common room, looking like the living dead. "G'morning," she murmured sleepily, plopping herself on the couch next to him.

Katsuki snorted amusedly. _Speak of the devil._ "Morning, Froggy. What're you doing up so early?"

"Mmph… I fell asleep at seven last night. Still a bit sleepy, though…" she murmured.

Katsuki responded with an understanding grunt. He rectified his earlier thoughts - Tsuyu at least had an excuse for sleeping in for so long. With her quirk, she literally slept like a hibernating animal during the winter. It was an unfortunate disadvantage practically, but he had to admit it was pretty cute.

She yawned again, scooting herself towards Katsuki, who just so happened to be the nearest heat source. Leaning into his frame, she rested her head against his collarbone area, letting out a contented sigh.

Every inch of him froze.

"Err… A-Asui?" he stammered, feeling his face heat up. _What the hell was she doing!?_

"Tsuyu," she corrected.

"...You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's… nothing. Nevermind." Embarrassed, Katsuki focused his gaze intently on his cup of tea on the table, which was getting colder by the minute. Sure, they were dating now, but that only started when he finally got his shit together and asked her out a few weeks ago. The furthest they'd ever gone so far was holding hands and giving each other short(too short) hugs goodnight. This kind of thing was… intimate. Something which Katsuki had absolutely zero experience with.

He slowly moved his eyes back towards her, his entire body rigid as if the slightest movement would result in his quirk going haywire and exploding himself. Tsuyu was still leaning against him, her eyes closed and her mouth perked in a serene smile. Her tongue poked out of one side lazily. His stare lingered.

_...Screw it. _

Feeling a rush of bravery(and maybe stupidity), Katsuki rested his chin on the top of her head, tentatively reaching his arm around her shoulder. "You wanted to check out that takoyaki place later?" he asked smoothly, wanting nothing more than to avoid giving attention to the fact that he and Tsuyu were now _cuddling._

"...Hm?"

"Y'know, Takohachi. That shop that opened up near the station."

Seconds passed by with Tsuyu giving no indication of a response. Katsuki nudged her cheek with his finger, inducing from her a startled _kero._ He chuckled softly, the tension in his body slightly easing. She took her head off of his chest, squinting at him. "Oh, that one… I think I'm craving yakitori now."

Katsuki pinched the bridge of his nose. _This girl is exasperating._ Another aspect of her quirk's influence during the winter were her erratic and constantly changing food cravings. "Alright, fine," he relented. We'll get some yakitori then." Hopefully Tsuyu's mind wouldn't change again by the time they reached the restaurant.

"Sounds good t'me," she hummed, leaning her head back onto his chest. Katsuki continued to look at her with a faint smile, taking in each of her features. Her elaborate hair bow was undone this morning - a rare sight - which meant that she really must have been feeling discombobulated from the weather. Her cheeks were tinged a faint red, though whether it was from the cold or from something else, he couldn't tell. He belatedly noted that the polka dots on her dark green pajamas were, in fact, miniature frogs. She really loved to keep up the amphibian motif.

Katsuki traced this image of her in his head until his eyelids began to grow heavy. Closing his eyes, he pulled himself closer to Tsuyu, who was already fast asleep. _Not a bad way to start the day,_ he thought, feeling the comforting haze of sleep coming over him.

A loud camera snap jolted him awake. "_Shit,_" cursed a hushed voice.

He should have crossed his fingers.

"What the hell?" Katsuki's eyes opened wide, looking around for the source of the sudden noise. His eyes centered on a certain pink figure hastily stuffing her phone in her pocket and attempting to tiptoe away. Familiar feelings of anger and indignation that usually follow from his interactions with Ashido began to rise in his chest - but just as Katsuki was about to release them through a series of harsh swears, he remembered that Tsuyu was still sleeping against him. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Realization began to dawn on Mina as she saw his predicament, a nasty grin forming on her face. She waved her phone at him teasingly, the accursed photo on full display. "Tooru's gonna _love_ this," she whispered devilishly, sticking her tongue out at him and sneaking away to the elevator.

A sinking feeling settled in his stomach. If that photo spread he'd be the primary target for Raccoon-Eyes and those goons' teasing for _weeks_. Sero in particular was going to have a field day with this, that insufferable prick.

Katsuki attempted to slowly loosen himself from Tsuyu's grip, but she held onto him tighter, mumbling incoherent nothings. "Mmmph… jus' another five minutes…"

He grimaced. As much as he wanted to go after Ashido, he didn't want to disturb Tsuyu. Just another five minutes of relaxation, _then_ he would blast his way up to Ashido's room and dish out his revenge(and delete the incriminating evidence off her phone in the process). But in the meantime… he was going to enjoy the time he still had with his girlfriend. He refused to let Ashido ruin the moment.

A peeved sigh from Tsuyu caused Katsuki to involuntarily flinch. "Was that Mina?"

"Wha - you heard all that!?"

"Is she gone?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I... y-yeah. She is." He stuttered, still dumbfounded.

"Ah, that's too bad," she remarked. "I'll have to ask her where she and Kirishima were going last night all nicely dressed later, then."

Katsuki's mouth, which was wide open in disbelief, slowly closed, transforming into one of his signature grins. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"


End file.
